


New Rules

by FandomLastsForever



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Break Up, Car Accidents, College, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Injury Recovery, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pop Culture, Post-Break Up, Prosthesis, Rating May Change, Roommates, falling trees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: 1) DON'T PICK UP THE PHONE2) DON'T LET HIM IN3) DON'T BE HIS FRIENDRoman goes through a really bad breakup and afterwards asks his three best friends James, Junior, and Qrow to move in with him for a while to both help him move on and to help them all get back on their feet.Qrow lost his job and is looking for someplace to live that's closer to Tai and the girls.James’ house is being renovated after a storm caused a tree to fall on the garage.Junior is at the university trying to complete a cooking course so he can start serving full meals at The Three Bears.4 guys.1 house.Shenanigans ensue.





	1. One, One, One, One

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm sure you've all noticed, this was inspired by Dua Lipa's "New Rules", though specific covers were involved in the fic's creation. I'll provide a full list if anyone is curious. 
> 
> A lot of this story will be a mix of my own personal feelings and emotions mixed in with a story I wanted to tell for a while now. Something a little more on the personal side. I really hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!
> 
> Also, a big shoutout and thank you to my friend LacePendragon for giving me the confidence to put it out there. You're one of the best friends anyone could have.

The smell of fresh pancakes filled the air as Roman settled himself onto the stool at the kitchen island. He'd forced himself to wake up and make himself breakfast that morning, despite how much he'd rather have spent the day in bed. The night before had been a royal pain in the ass. Power outages, heavy winds, a huge fight with the boyfriend.

Or, ex-boyfriend, if he were ready to accept the reality.

"Don't dwell on it, Ro," he grumbled, burying his breakfast in syrup. "It was a long time coming. You two just…it happens."

Roman let out a sigh and turned on the T.V., flipping through stations as he scarfed down his meal. He wasn't looking for anything in particular to watch. He just needed something to distract himself. But at eight in the morning on a Tuesday, there wasn't much to fill the void outside of PBS and the news. He settled for the weather forecast over Mr. Noodle's newest shenanigans.

 **_"…drivers should expect power outages along Main Street and 7th, along with warm temperatures peaking around 70_ ** **_° in the afternoon. After last night's storm we're looking at maintaining today's weather for the next week, with on and off showers expected towards the start of the next work week. Back to you, Lisa."_ **

_Good_ , Roman thought. _I can go for some warmer weather._

"Thank you Rosalva," Lisa said. "It's good to know that the weather will be clearing up after last night's storm. Reports coming in of the damage caused by trees falling and power lines failing are staggering, but authorities are already on site to try and get repairs going. Coming to us live at off of-"

Roman started tuning out the report, stuffing a too big piece of pancake into his mouth. He didn't expect the storm to have caused that much damage. And he didn't like thinking about damage. There was just too much of it.

 _At least no one else is having as bad a morning as me,_ Roman thought.

He nearly choked on his breakfast when the camera on the news switched over to Cyril Ian.

A giant evergreen had crushed someone's garage, leaving a gaping hole in their house. Some of the branches had landed just around the bed in the master bedroom. I pipe had burst and water was pouring everywhere. Police were taping off the area while he entire neighborhood was gathered around in shock and an ambulance came into frame.

And sitting on the back bumper being patched up was a blue eyed man in a navy bathrobe, arms crossed as he tried to hide his right hand.

**_"…Luckily, no one was seriously injured, and the tree should be gone by tomorrow. When asked about the incident the homeowner only said that he plans on filing a complaint with the original removal company he hired, who had failed to show up and would not answer his calls when he tried to inquire why they didn't come take the tree as promised. This is Cyril Ian reporting live-"_ **

Roman dropped his fork and ran upstairs to get dressed, pulling out his phone.

_Please have your phone on you._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Qrow stood quietly in his living room, staring at the pink slip and eviction notice in his hands. His little apartment that had been his home for the last three years was completely bare. After losing his job, he had sold almost everything he owned just to stay afloat. But even so, it still wasn't enough. His landlord wanted him out by Friday.

Tai had offered to let him stay with them, but he had lied and said he had someplace to go. He wanted so badly to accept, but the current Xiao-Long-Rose household didn't have much room as is, and they couldn't move into the new house down the street for another two months. Not to mention Yang's medical bills and Tai's therapy. He couldn't put the extra burden of helping him on top of all that.

Letting out a sigh, he stuffed the papers into his pocket and proceeded to gather what was left of his things. Family photos. A blow up mattress, pillow, and blanket.  The few things he couldn't part with no matter how much money they'd have brought in, like his guitar or the rare wine he'd gotten from his sister after that trip to Mistral. He still hadn't opened it.

Though he'd be lying if he said the thought hadn't crossed his mind.

"Three boxes," he sighed. "Three boxes, a suitcase, and a car. That's all I have."

_How did things get so low?_

**_"OH, THIS IS ALL WE KNOW! OH, TRAGIC AND MISERABLE!"_ **

Qrow nearly jumped as his cell rang. He took a deep breath and answered as calmly as possible. "Qrow Branwen speaking."

**_"Qrow! It's me!!!"_ **

"Roman?" _This can't be good._ "What's going on?"

"Seriously?! Did you not see the news?!"

"No, I just finished cleaning up here-"

"James' house was hit bad in the storm. That old tree in his back yard nearly crushed him in his sleep!"

Qrow felt his blood run cold. "I'll head over right now-"

"I'm already outside your apartment. **_Grab your ass and get down here!"_**

"Right, right, I'm coming!"

He hung up and ran over to the door, grabbing the leather jacket off the rack and bolted out. He didn't wait for the elevator. He didn't have time. Qrow flew down the stairs as his legs screamed for him to slow down. He gripped his cross tightly as he bit back the tears that were pricking his eyes.

James had been talking about getting that tree taken out for weeks. He even managed to get a date set for the removal. They all knew it'd happen eventually if they didn't hurry. Why didn't they come?

_Well, it doesn't matter right now. Right now, making sure Jimmy's okay is._

Qrow jumped into the front and buckled up just as Roman hurried out of the apartment's parking lot. "Is he okay?"

"He's alive," Roman assured. "He was getting patched up by the EMT before I ran to get dressed. I tried calling him but I think his cell might have got crushed in the accident. I keep calling but I just a voicemail message."

"Oh god…"

Roman shot him a reassuring grin. "Chillax, Qrow. I'm sure he's okay. And he's gonna be happy to see us."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

He was right. But Qrow wasn't sure Roman believed it himself. He was barely dressed, having opted for a white tee and black skinny jeans. He didn't even have any of his usual eyeliner. His freckles were more pronounced than they usually were.

 _Ro probably came straight here without even brushing his hair,_ Qrow thought. _And…is that maple syrup on his lip? Damn. The damage must have been worse than I thought._

"Can you call Junior and let him know?" Roman asked. "Tell him we'll be stopping by soon, since his place is on the way. And then maybe keep trying to James just in case."

"Right, sure."

Qrow dialed the number and waited for a response. All the while, he couldn't stop his leg from bouncing. He didn't like this feeling of uncertainty.

_"You've reached Hei Xiong. Leave a message."_

_Dammit_. "Junior, it's Qrow. I'm with Roman. James' house got wrecked in the storm but he's okay. We're off to see him. We're picking you up. Be ready."

He hung up and went to dial James, wincing as he heard the ringing of Roman's phone start ringing with a very familiar tone. Roman's eyes went wide and his brow furrowed. He looked almost pained.

"You want me to get that?" Qrow asked.

"No," Roman said. "Focus on James and let my phone go to voicemail."

"Right, sure." He paused. "…You, uh, wanna talk about it?"

Ro shook his head. "Later, perhaps. Not now though."

"Okay. Later then."

Without another word, he started trying for James.

_"You've reached James Ironwood. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."_

He called enough times to memorize the message.

 

 

* * *

 

 

This wasn't how Junior wanted to wake up that morning. After pulling an all nighter, he woke up at his desk with several pages of menu stuck to his face. This project was taking a greater toll on him than he thought it would. It was due that afternoon and he still had a class to get to later that evening.

Luckily he managed to finish it just before he got the call from Qrow.

_"James' house got wrecked in the storm but he's okay. We're off to see him. We're picking you up. Be ready."_

Short, sweet, and to the point.

One of the few upsides to Qrow being the one to call.

He stood on the curb and waited for the car to pull in, gripping the strap of his school bag tightly as he watched. There wasn't much that could shake Junior. But the idea of losing one of his friends was more than enough to send him reeling.

**_"Baby bear!"_ **

The Pumpkin, as Roman so lovingly called that orange car, rolled up and Qrow hopped out of the front seat, jumping into the back as Junior took his spot. Junior strapped in.

"Any word from Jim?" he asked.

Qrow shook his head. "Nope. I keep trying just in case, but-"

**_"SHORT ON STARDUST, BUT THERE'S STILL TIME-"_ **

Qrow dug out his phone and Junior watched as he set it to speaker.

"You called?" came a tired voice.

"Jim!" Roman gasped. "Oh thank god you're okay!"

"You are okay, right?" Qrow asked.

James let out a soft chuckle. "I'm fine. Just a bit bruised."

"We're on our way over," Junior said. "We'll be there soon. You need anything? We can pick up anything you need."

There was a long pause. Junior felt his heart sink. It was probably the worst question to ask him right now. But it was what James would probably have asked them if the same had happened to them.

"Jim?" Qrow said. "You still there?"

"McDonalds."

"Huh?"

"Can you bring me some McDonalds?" James elaborated. "My kitchen's kinda trashed right now and I'm hungry."

Junior let out a sigh of relief. "My treat, James. I'll get you the whole breakfast menu."

"Thanks."

"We'll be there as soon as we can, then," Roman said. "If you can, pack whatever clothes you have. You can stay at my place."

"Is that really a good idea? What about-"

"It's fine."

Junior looked at Roman, brow raised in curiosity. Had something happened to Roman last night? He usually called after a big fight.

One thing at a time Junior. James first. Roman after.

"Alright," James said. "I'll get packed."

"I'll help as soon as we get there," Junior promised.

"We all will," Qrow added.

"Thanks guys. See you soon."

Qrow ended the call and everyone let out a collected sigh. James really was okay. They didn't have to worry.

 _No_ , Junior corrected himself. _There's still Roman and his boyfriend. And seeing what of James' stuff we can salvage. Not to mention I have classes_. _Not to mention all the homework after. And I still need to see about my dinner and-_

"Baby Bear? You okay?"

Junior snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

"You were mumbling," Roman said. "You doing okay? Need me to pull over for a moment or-?"

Junior shook his head, adjusting his collar as he rolled down the window a bit. "No, I'll be fine. Just thinking about how I'm gonna get to my classes after helping with James."

"I'll drive you," Roman said. "Uni's only fifteen minutes from my place, right?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Even by bus it's only that long. The transportation on this side of town is amazing."

"You should just get a place here," Qrow teased. "It'd be easier on your mind and wallet."

"I might. I have to find someplace soon since my lease will be up anyway. A place closer to school would be nice." He looked back. "What about you, Qrow? How're things?"

"Looking for a new place too. Don't got much time left but I'll find something." He laughed. "Wouldn't it be nice if we could all live together? It'd be a lot easier on all of us, right?"

"Huh," Roman whispered."That's a nice thought…"

The three of them headed to the drive through and they placed the order. Roman insisted on taking over food detail, so they ended up getting 4 of everything on the breakfast menu, along with some nuggets since Matte was working today (they always made sure to have nuggets on hand for Ro). By the time they got to James' house most of the crowd had left, along with the news van. James was talking with some of the neighbors, all of whom were offering condolences. When Roman put the car into park, Junior was the first to hop out.

**_"James!"_ **

James looked up, eyes tired and heavy.  He bid the neighbors goodbye and hurried over to them, nearly stumbling back when Qrow and Ro near tackle hugged him. Junior opted for giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Breakfast is in the car," Junior assured. "Is it safe to go in?"

James pointed to the suitcase by the front door. "The firemen were kind enough to help me gather what I could. I'd already moved most of my stuff to storage before hand, so I didn't lose anything too important other than my car."

"We're glad you're okay," Qrow sighed. "We were really worried."

"I'll be fine once I can move back in safe and sound."

Junior nodded in agreement. "Come on. Let's get back to Ro's house. Then we can figure out what to do next."

"And get you into the shower," Roman said. "You look like you need it."

With a tired no they all piled back into The Pumpkin. Junior took over driving and James got the front with him. Roman and Qrow were in the back, handing James a hash brown as they dug into the nuggets. Junior took note of how everyone was dressed. James was still in his pajamas, understandably, and Roman was just barely anything close to dressed, compared to his usual attire at least. And he himself was wearing the same clothes from the day before; his chef's attire for class.

Qrow, on the other hand, was fully dressed in black jeans, a crimson button up with the top few left undone to show off his signature cross, and his favorite leather jacket. He smelled like body wash and coffee.

_"Looking for a new place too. Don't got much time left but I'll find something."_

"So how're you all doing?" James asked. "You didn't lose power, I'm guessing?"

The two in the back shifted in their seats. Junior decided to save them some embarrassment for a bit.

"I managed to finish my menu for class today," he said. "Tomorrow we're going to start actually cooking them."

"That's good to hear. How soon until you finish the course?"

"Another few months. This is just the end of the quarter exam. Still got a ways to go."

Roman and Qrow gave him a thankful smile and Junior continued the talk with James about classes for the rest of the drive. When they got to the house, Roman took James' bag to one of the spare rooms and Qrow took the food to the kitchen. When James hurried after Roman, Junior took the opportunity.

"So," he huffed. "You're looking for a new place to live?"

Qrow  shifted on his feet. "Yeah. I want someplace closer to the family."

"What about work? I thought you moved into the city to be close to work."

"Right…work…"

Junior let out a soft 'oh' and took a sip of his coffee. "You know, I'll need more help at the club once I finish the course at the university. If you don't mind waiting until we reopen-"

He didn't even get to finish the sentence. Qrow set down his chocolate milk and hugged him tightly. Junior could hear a few sniffles, and felt shaky breathes against his shoulder.

"Thank you," Qrow stammered. "Dear god, thank you."

Junior smiled and hugged him back. "Anytime, old friend."

 

 

* * *

 

 

As James went upstairs to use the shower, Roman went to his office and to his computer. A few minutes in photo shop, a couple of switch ups in background, and a few print outs later, it was ready. Rushing to his room Roman quickly did his makeup and changed into his favorite black turtleneck. White vest, dark blue scarf, a single gold stud in his left ear. A small change, but it was enough to restore his confidence long enough to finish this little escapade.

Roman took a quick walk through the house, cursing and thanking himself for buying one so big. There were enough rooms, plenty of bathrooms both up and downstairs, and he prided himself on keeping a well maintained game room. The back garden wasn't half bad either.

"Yeah," he muttered. "Yeah, this can work."

**_"What can work?"_ **

Roman turned around, letting out a whistle as he saw James in slacks and white button up. "Looking good, Ironwood."

James smiled, adjusting his right glove. "Thank you. Now, what were you saying can work?"

"You'll see." Roman grabbed his arm and dragged him back downstairs. "Qrow! Baby Bear! You still here?!"

"Yeah, we're in the kitchen!" Junior called.

"Perfect. Because I need to talk to you."

When he got back to the kitchen, Junior and Qrow were sitting at the counter, staring at him in confusion. He let James go and waited for him to get comfortable with the others. to the kitchen, Junior and Qrow were sitting at the counter, staring at him in confusion. He let James go and waited for him to get comfortable with the others. He set the three pieces of paper in front of them face down.

"Uh, Roman?" Qrow started. "What's going on?"

Roman gave them all a delighted smirk. "Junior, flip over the first piece of paper. Qrow, you got second, and James third. One, two, three. Come on!"

Junior looked to the others, shrugged, and flipped over his paper. Qrow and James followed suit, their confusion only growing when they saw the bold text.

  1. **DON'T PICK UP THE PHONE**
  2. **DON'T LET HIM IN**
  3. **DON'T BE HIS FRIEND**



"Roman?" James asked. "What is this?"

Roman let out a cheeky laugh, giving his hair a dramatic flick with his hand.

"Boys, I want all three of you to move in with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a thing about Qrow is he has a specific song he assigns as people's ringtones. Songs he feels fits the dynamic of the relationship he has with said person or songs from a very important moment in his life in relation to said person. These will change as the story goes along and I'll be listing them in the end notes every time they come up. Give the songs a listen when you get a chance!
> 
> Qrow's Ringtones for Chapter One
> 
> Roman Torchwick: Cynics & Critics by Icon for Hire  
> James Ironwood: Stardust by Lifehouse


	2. Deal

**_"I want all three of you to move in with me."_ **

James nearly choked on his coffee, regretting choosing that moment to have a drink.  "You what?"

"I want you, Qrow, and Baby Bear to move into this here house," Roman repeated. "It'd be the four of us. We'll share the housework, enjoy each other's company, and hell, maybe I'll finally get that hot tub installed so all of us can go for a dip."

He looked between his friends, trying to get a read on them. Junior's face was completely unreadable. Whether it was due to shock or exhaustion, he couldn't tell. He could never tell with Junior on a good day. Poor man worked himself ragged far too often.

Qrow on the other hand looked overjoyed. He nearly dropped his milk, his eyes widening in excitement as the idea fully clicked in his head. Unsurprising. Roman and Qrow were often on the same wavelength when it came to planning anything. James often compared them to birds in a jewelry store. Sneaky, always ready to ruffle feathers, and hooked on anything shiny.

So of course Qrow would be on board.

"How soon should we all be moved in?" he asked.

"The weekend, hopefully?"

"Sounds good."

"Woah, woah, woah," James interrupted, turning to Roman. "Ro, shouldn't you think this through a little bit before making such an offer?"

Roman shrugged, swiping a chicken nugget. "It's not really that big a deal. I got the space."

"It's not a matter of if you have the space."

"What's wrong with all of us living together?" Roman looked to Junior, throwing him a wink. "Hei here needs to find a place closer to school. My house is fifteen minutes from there and thirty from the new location of the Three Bears. A perfect spot to live is here, right?"

Junior bit his lip. "I suppose…"

"And Qrow," Roman continued. "You're looking for a place, right?"

Qrow nodded. "Yeah. At least until Tai and the girls get the new house. That won't be for another two months."

"Right. And you'll need someplace until the house is repaired, right? And no way I'm letting you waste money on a hotel."

James couldn't really argue with that. "Okay. We all need a place to stay." He held up his paper. "But what are these for? Are you wanting us to form a band or something?"

"That would be cool," Qrow mumbled.

"No. No band." Roman let out a sigh and he slumped forward slightly. "Look…uh…"

This wasn't good. James new that slouch all too well. He'd seen it enough times to know exactly what it meant. "You broke up with Hazel last night, didn't you?"

Qrow and Junior's eyes went wide in shock as the news settled in. Roman had been on and off again with Hazel for the last few years, and every time it seemed like Roman was moving on, they'd hook up again. Though this time they'd lasted almost a year and a half. Everyone thought they were going to finally stick this time.

Obviously, things didn't work out.

"Alright," Roman sighed, throwing up his hands. "You caught me. We split and he left last night just before the blackouts started. I am not proud of it. It was messy. But it did help me get some things in perspective."

Junior cocked his head, confused. "Like?"

"Like, uh…well, like how I haven't been spending time with my three best friends in the whole world for starters. Oh, and I have a lot of books I still need to read and-" he hurried over to the cabinet by the stove, reaching in and pulling out a large cookbook "-I've been wanting to experiment in the kitchen more. You know, stuff Hazel wasn't really into." He smiled, setting the book on the counter. "We could do all kinds of things together. The four of us! It'd be like when we shared that hotel room back in Saboten. It'll be fun!"

James stared into his coffee, his thumb brushing absentmindedly over the rim. As nice as this idea was, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't wish he had a housemate or two in his current residence, this seemed a little too much too fast. He didn't know how long it'd take to get the house repaired once the tree was finally removed, and he wasn't planning on overstaying his welcome. James felt out of place as it was staying with Roman before, but now it felt as though he might be staying for good.

On the other hand, the idea of leaving Roman alone to possibly spiral back into his old patterns was less inviting. And it wasn't like it was some random person from who knew where. It was Junior and Qrow. He knew them as well as the calibrations in his right side, from the shoulder to the tips of his toes. He could trust them. And it wasn't like they were all without other options. This was just until they all got back on their feet.

_That's right,_ he thought. _I'm just overanalyzing things. It's just a temporary set up. Just friends helping friends._

"I suppose it might be a good idea," he relented. "Just until we all get back on our feet."

Roman smiled and hurried around, throwing his arms around him. "Jimmy, you're the absolute best!"

"It's James," he chuckled.

"What about you, Junior?" Qrow asked. "You're the only one not on board?"

Everyone looked at Junior. James knew Ro would accept any answer and respect it. And none of them would blame him if he said no to the idea. But something in Junior's eyes seemed to brighten.

"I guess I better get packing then," Junior finally said. "If I can get a hand with that after class today?"

"Sure," Qrow said. "I gotta go back for my stuff so we can head over and help you pack."

"Then it's settled!" Roman declared. "We'll all be moved in by the weekend!"

Junior raised a hand. "But, I'm only agreeing under one condition."

Everyone looked at him in apprehension. James knew exactly what was running through his mind. Junior had to focus on school, and a rowdy house of four bachelors was a bit much. Boundaries would need to be put in place. Schedules would need to be organized. Already these things were buzzing in James's head as he watched Roman reach into one of the drawers and pull out a notebook.

"So if we're going to be living under the grand doctrine of Dua Lipa," Junior started, leveling his eyes on Roman. "I think some other rules are in order." He waved a hand around the kitchen. "I'm going to need all the practice time I can get over the next few weeks, so I'm going to need everyone out of the kitchen at certain times of the day. And I'll at least need a heads up on anyone needing it for anything, and if any of you are bringing a date home so I can plan accordingly."

James nodded. "I think that's fair." He tugged on his sleeves slightly. "I'm going to need a heads up on that too. For…reasons."

Everyone nodded in agreement. James was alright wearing less covering in front of them. But strangers were another monster all together. He didn't want to push it too much.

"Alright," Roman said, writing it down. "I'll get these all written out and we'll come up with more house rules."

Qrow raised his hand. "If we're doing rules, I wanna add a stipulation."

"Yes?"

"I pay rent. I have to."

_Another understandable condition,_ James thought. Qrow was always open to accepting help, but he had a strong sense of pride. Staying with a friend was fine. Provided he was pulling his weight. Sometimes that stubborn nature was a pain. Though James secretly found it endearing.

"Are you sure?" Roman asked, taken aback.

"Yes." Qrow scratched the back of his head, looking away sheepishly. "Once I find new work, I mean. I gotta find something to tie me over until the Three Bears reopens."

Roman let out a shocked gasp. "What happened to the job at Schnee's? You were so excited for that job."

Qrow shook his head. "It doesn't matter what happened. All that matters is I'm jobless, but I promise I won't be for long. Once I get a job, I'll pay rent. I promise."

"Alright."

Junior glanced at his watch. "I'll have to leave soon. I have to drop off my menu and then pick up some books at Tukson's. Meet up at my place around, say, three? And we can work out the rest of the house rules then."

"That sounds good," James said. "Everyone else okay with that?"

Qrow nodded and Roman closed the notebook. Everyone seemed to be on the same page as they finished up with breakfast and began to scuttle about. James stayed near the door, tugging at the hem of his glove as he examined the outside of Roman's home. There were only a few shrubs around, and the apple tree that had grown in the neighbor's yard was too far from the house to cause any damage.

"I'll have to head down to the tree removal's office," he sighed. "And the insurance office." A hand on his shoulder nearly made him jump. James turned and saw Roman's bright green stare. "Please don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry Jim." Roman tilted his head. "You want me to drive you to and from? I got time before I have to meet up with a client."

James shook his head. "No, I can take a cab to the rental place. You still have Junior and Qrow to drive today."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I've got it." He glanced back outside. "There's…no other trees near the house are there?"

Roman let out a soft 'oh' and gently pulled James from the window. "It's okay, James. No other trees besides that one. Okay?"

"Okay." James silently cursed himself. "Sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize. I'm just glad you're safe." He shuffled on his toes slightly. "Not gonna lie…was worried we lost you there for a bit. I was honestly fearing the worst until the camera panned to you." He smiled softly, taking a quick breath to steady himself. "I'm glad you're okay though."

He stared at his friend for a moment, taking in every little movement he could. Every tightened muscle. It was only now that James noticed Roman's hand hadn't left his shoulder, and that it was shaking slightly. Slowly he wrapped his arm around Roman's shoulder, giving him a comforting squeeze.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised. "Takes more than a tree to knock ol' Ironwood down."

"I know," Ro chuckled. "But The Pumpkin would be more assured of that if she could at least take you over to the rental place since it's on the way to Qrow's. Would that be alright?"

"Sure. That I'm okay with."

With that, the two grabbed the last of their things and hurried out the door. As everyone filed back into the car, James made himself comfortable in the back with Junior. The ride to the university was quiet, with no one even feeling like talking. Probably for the best. James wasn't sure he could handle any more conversation, and the quiet was soothing after all the commotion. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

_Things are going to be okay._

 

* * *

 

 

As they pulled out of the rental office's parking lot, Qrow waved from the front seat, watching until James was inside and out of sight. Even as the Pumpkin rolled away, he didn't feel right taking his eyes off the building until it was completely gone. A sense of unease seemed to cement itself in the pit of his stomach.

"Alright," Roman sighed. "I think I have time to swing by your place now, Qrow."

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts, nodding absentmindedly. "Yeah. Yeah, sure."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

Roman pouted. "Qrow, I don't like it when you hide things. What's troubling you? Be honest."

_Damn that pout,_ he thought. Few people knew how to pout and make it work, and only four people could do it against Qrow. His nieces, the family corgi, and this ginger haired baby.

**_"No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonight-"_ **

"Holy shit!" Qrow scrambled to find his phone, pushing back his bangs to try and remain calm as he answered. "Hey there, Glynda-"

"You set the ringtone for something embarrassing for me, didn't you?"

Roman cackled. "Is it true you like to shake your ass-"

"Shut up!" Qrow groaned. "Damn speaker."

"Leave it on," Glynda snickered. "I was going to call Roman too anyway, so might as well save the data."

"What's up Glynda?" Roman asked. "You still able to make it to our noon appointment?"

"Actually, I was calling to ask Qrow if he could give me a lift over. My car broke down and he owes me one. And I was hoping we could bump it up as early as possible?"

Qrow was about to answer when Roman swiped his phone from his hands. Judging by the look on Roman's face, he had a sneaky plan in action.

And Qrow was scared to find out what.

"We'll come by to pick you up since we're close," Roman said. "And I want to ask a favor from you."

"…I'm listening. "

"Your car broke down and you're looking for a new house keeper, right?"

Qrow's eyes went wide. Roman seriously couldn't be-

"I am," Glynda said. "What about it?"

"Can you hire Qrow? Just until Junior gets the club back up and running. If you do, I'll give you a discount on today's fittings."

"How big a discount?"

"I can do twenty-five percent today, and the next one can be thirty and I'll throw in a spa day."

"Which spa?"

"You pick. We got a deal?"

Qrow swiped the phone back, knowing they were approaching a speed trap. The entire car was silent as they waited for Glynda's answer. Qrow couldn't bare the anticipation.

_Please, please, please, please-_

"He can start tomorrow," Glynda finally said. "Be at my house first thing in the morning. That alright?"

"That'd be perfect!" Qrow said. "Glynda, thank you so much-"

"You grovel at my feet when you show up at work tomorrow. I'll be out front. And Roman, can you pick me up my usual order from Daichi's Coffee Hut?"

Roman nodded. "Iced Blonde Americano with a chocolate chip muffin?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, princess. We'll be there soon."

"Ciao."

Qrow hung up and let out a sigh of relief. A job. He had a job and a place to stay. Things were finally picking up. "Thanks Ro-"

"Now," Roman interrupted. "Why did you lose your job at the hotel?"

"And there's the rub," Qrow chuckled. Of course Roman would want to know still. "I don't wanna go into it in full-"

"Then don't. Just the generals. Keep it simple, sweetheart."

"Long story short, I covered for a friend and I got screwed over because of it. Leo-"

Roman held up a hand. "Say no more. I get the picture."

Qrow nodded and they continued the drive over to Daichi's in silence. It was for the best. Any talk of Leo made him feel blue. And right now wasn't the time for that.

They swung by the coffee house and then went to pick up Glynda, who looked exhausted and was carrying two briefcases in her hands. She took her spot in the back seat, using the space to start reorganizing the papers in one of them.

"Coffee?" Glynda said, holding up her hand.

"Here." Qrow handed it back to her, popping open one of the hidden cup holders behind his seat. "Muffin?"

"Hold it while I work please?"

"Sure." He bit back a laugh as he held the muffin, watching her not even look away from the papers to take a bite between sips of caffeine. "We're gonna stop by my place to drop me off first. That okay?"

"That's fine," she mumbled.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Roman chided.

"Shut up, Pumpkin Spice. I have a big case to work on and I only have a week to wrap this paperwork up. I swear, they don't know the first thing about defamation."

Qrow smiled. "You're amazing, you know. I don't think there's anyone out there as smart as you."

A small smile danced on her face. "Nice to finally hear someone mention it. It's been a while."

Roman threw him a wink and they headed back to his apartment. By the time they got there, Glynda had finished her coffee and reorganizing the paperwork. As Roman took off toward the city, Qrow kept a close eye on the car, watching it fade from view just as James had.

A new job. Moving in with his best friends. This was certainly a turn of events he hadn't anticipated.

"Doesn't matter," he whispered to himself. "I'll deal."

He pulled out his keys and sauntered over to his car. If he was going to get unpacked before the afternoon, he had to hurry home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qrow's new Ringtones
> 
> Glynda - Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman


	3. Fairy

**_"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun!"_ **

Junior walked in, slumped forward slightly as he tried to focus. He'd managed to get his menu turned in on time, and now he needed to pick up the books for his end of term report. Technically speaking, he didn't need to take a history course to get his certificate. But if he wanted the financial aid, he needed three classes. He didn't particularly mind the extra class, per say. History always fascinated him. But Dr. Oobleck's class was a particularly tough one.

Luckily, he had the best possible ally on that front.

"Hey Tukson," Junior chuckled. "You got those books for me?"

Tukson reached under the counter, pulling out a stack of books that were filled with hundreds of sticky notes. "Here's all the encyclopedias, textbooks, and specialty items I used when I took Oobs class. And here-" he ducked behind the beaded curtain, bringing out a stack of older books bound in leather "-are the rare fairytales you asked for."

"Thank you so much."

"Anytime." He scurried over to the register. "Anything else you want to add to that?"

Junior glanced around, his eyes resting on the custom stationeries in the bargain bin. His gaze lingered on the jack-o-lanterns, crows, and snowmen. Elegant vines, robots, and kittens. A few Pokémon scattered in there as well. The longer he looked, the more he could see in his mind which would look nice where. Roman would be delighted to have the pumpkins while James would enjoy the more elegant snowflake detailing. Qrow didn't seem like the kind to use something like this, but he figured the extended family he kept talking about wouldn't mind something like this.

_It would make a nice house warming gift too._

"Yeah," he said, taking some of the sets from the bin. "Can you add these? And some of the number two pencils?"

"You got it." Tukson began ringing up the items, smiling softly at some of the designs. "A bit out there for you, isn't it?"

Junior chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "For the house. Found a new place to live and have a few roomies. Figured it's a nice gift to say thanks?"

Tukson nodded in agreement, pointing to his bright pink polo. "I know that feeling. My roomie got me this when he moved in. Who are you livin' with?"

"James, Qrow, and I are moving into Roman's house."

" Seriously? Tukson paused, his brows creased in surprise. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

In hindsight, he should have realized this would happen. When bartending, Junior got used to hearing about everyone else's dirty laundry. He had gotten used to hearing stories about unrequited love, losses, and an abundance of cheating brides and grooms. But where does the bartender go to unload their heart's weights to the world? For some, they go to another bar. Others blog. There's some who confide in their partners, if they have them.

For Junior, it was his book buddies. His classmate, a delightful mother named Kali, was always willing to hear him out over a discussion of Jane Eyre. Miss Calavera, the elderly woman who often sat at the bus stop outside of the university, was always poking and prodding him to know what's going on in his life. And Tukson, the kind owner of the best bookshop in the entire tri-state area, was always there to lend an ear.

And all three of them knew why this moving plan was a pretty bad idea.

"I'll be fine," Junior assured. "I just wanna stay someplace closer to school. Roman's is the perfect location."

"Uh-huh," Tukson huffed. "And you're sure living with you-know-who is going to go over well?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"'Tuk, he's _so_ out of my league. He's _smart_ and _handsome_ and _so funny_. If I keep staring at him, I'm going to **_explode_** -'"

"Shut up!" Junior's cheeks burned beneath his beard. This was exactly why he was regretting every choice he ever made.

"Relax. I'm happy for you." He finished the tally and pulled out the bags. "I think it's good that you're stepping out of your shell. And who knows? Maybe he'll fall for you. It'd be like right out of those fairytales."

_God if only that were possible._

As Tukson wrapped up the order, Junior couldn't help letting his mind wander a little. The idea of romance blossoming from this situation was very unlikely. Roman just got out of a relationship. Everyone's got something going on. Love was the last thing on any of their minds right now.

No. No, that wasn't true. It was maybe the third or fourth thing on his mind at any given point. Right after school and the club. At the top of Junior's list were his little girls Melanie and Miltiades. After an unusually clean split, his ex had main custody over the twins and were currently living out of town. But when Missy had called him to say they were moving back and that the girls were transferring to Sanctum Elementary, he finally decided to go back to school and prepare to convert the Three Bears from a late night club to a family place. He wanted to give them a place they could call a second home.

Or in this case, he figured it'd actually be a third.

A new restaurant, a new house, a new life for his daughters. That was what he was working toward.

That's right. I need to call Missy and tell her about the move. Leaving the bookstore, he pulled out his phone and dialed. He didn't expect any answers.

"Hello?"

But he was glad he had gotten one.

"Hey there Mel," he greeted. "How're you, gemstone?"

"Dad!" Melanie exclaimed. "How're you doing? We miss you!"

"I miss you too, sweetie. How's your sister and mom?"

"They're okay," she sighed. "Miltia's outside with mom learning to ride a bike. I already mastered it so I came to catch the phone."

He felt his heart shatter slightly. He wanted to be there for their first bike ride so badly. He silently cursed the judge who decided on the custody. "I'm really proud of you, sweetie. You and Miltia both."

"Thanks dad."

"Hey, can I talk to mom for a bit?"

"Yeah, hold on."

As Junior waited for Missy, he noticed a hellishly bent up red beetle driving toward him blasting Maroon 5 at top volume. The driver was bobbing his head to the rhythm, singing at the top of his lungs as he started to pull up to the curb.

**_"For my whole life, we never crossed the line_ ** **_  
Only friends in my mind, but now I realize-"_ **

Of course it had to be that song. He was trying to be an adult, and here was Qrow blasting his feelings on max. He let out a sigh and motioned for him to turn down the music, pointing to his cell as he approached the passenger side.

"Heading to Tai's," Qrow explained, turning the radio low. "He asked me to pick up some milk for the house and figured I could get them up to speed while I'm there. Wanna come with? We can head over to your place after."

Junior nodded, sliding into the cramped seat as best he could, slipping his purchases in the back seat with a slight strain. Qrow had had this little beast of a clunker for nearly six years, and if you asked Junior, it was in seriously in need of replacing.

He was so focused on the car, he almost missed the voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hei? Are you still there?"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry Missy," Junior sighed. "Just kinda out of it today."

"It's Lil' Miss, remember?" came a tease. "Anyway, what's going on, sugar? Want me to set you up on a date?"

_Crap. I forgot she's a match maker._ "No, I'm not looking for romance. I'm calling about a change in my living arrangements. Remember my friend Roman?"

A cackle on the other end told him this was going to be a long conversation.

 

* * *

 

 

**_"Alright, turn. That's it. Hm."_ **

Roman leaned against the wall, watching Glynda pose in the new evening dress she'd changed into, matching her movements to Gwen Stefani on the store speakers. It was a lovely shade of black with a split up the side that both complimented her amazing legs and allowed her to walk over and curb stomp a bitch. But watching her look at herself in the mirror, it was clear this wasn't the one. He began searching the racks again, hoping to find something in her color.

Association is a strange thing. Some people had words that came to mind when they saw someone, or a sound. Others had something more visual like weather or a flower.

To Roman, everyone had a color. A hue that perfectly described them, represented who they were. Some people had more than one, others had their color change, but everyone had one. And he did his best to incorporate a person's color into their wardrobe when out with a client.

For Glynda, she was a mix of royal purple and violet. Elegant, noble, creative, magical. Something very fitting for a woman like her, and so he tried to find ways to give her those colors. A necklace here, a blouse there. She seemed to grow more confident the more he incorporated it into a session.

For himself, he was a bright orange pumpkin, energetic and wild. His hair, his car, his signature logo he had on his wallet. All were that same flaming color.

Everyone had a color.

But this dress?

"It's a nice design," he said. "But I don't think it quite works. The color isn't right."

"I agree," Glynda sighed. "And I don't like the way this hugs my hips. Or how it pushes my chest up."

Roman nodded, taking in her concerns as he gave her one last look over. "Too form fitting. Too snug of a design. You look good, but you don't feel like you. You feel like eye-candy."

"Exactly! Any chance of something more flowing? Maybe a layered skirt or something?"

"Sure, let me look." he began to look through the catalog, green eyes narrowed in concentration. "Is there anything in particular you're looking for? Maybe a lovely shade of violet?"

She shrugged, turning to change out of the dress. "Maybe. But I was thinking maybe green? To match my date?"

"Green? Like, olives or grass?"

"No, no. _Emerald_ green. Think Wizard."

"Ah, right," Roman chuckled. "I can try, but no promises."

"That's fine."

He smiled and set down the book, heading over to the racks in the back. The reason they bumped the meeting up early was Glynda needed a dress for a charity ball at the end of the month. Ozpin had an extra ticket and asked her if she'd be willing to be their plus one. Not as a date, but as friends. Ozpin wasn't looking for anyone, and Glynda was in love with her career.

Other than that, they were perfect for each other. The best friends anyone could ask for.

And Roman knew exactly which dress would perfectly blend their colors together.

"Alright," he said, pulling her size off the rack. "This is the one. Put it on and you'll see."

Glynda took the dress from the crack in her dressing room door, locking it quickly. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"By the way, can we change the music? I'm a little tired of pop songs and this isn't that kind of party."

"Coming right up." Roman hurried to the front and asked them to switch over to the classical, swaying as Waltz of the Flowers began to play. "How's that?"

"Perfect," Glynda sighed. "Thank you." She paused. "By the way…how's James?"

This caught him off guard. "He's okay. We're heading to Junior's place with Qrow after I'm done here. All three are staying with me for a while."

"Thank goodness. I was worried when I saw the news." She poked her head out. "If he needs help suing the tree removers, I'm willing to help. I'll wear the eye-candy dress if I have to."

"No," Roman chuckled. "You're not wearing the eye-candy dress for any reason. Though I'll pass the word along to him if he decides to go that route. Now come out and show me how you look, dear."

With a sigh of reluctance, Glynda stepped out of the dressing room and over to the mirrors. It was a gentle black, off the shoulder strap number that cinched only slightly at the waist. The skirt was layered, long, and floating, dancing around her legs in waves as the light caught shines of greens, blues, and violets. She spun around to the music and Roman hurried over to pull her into a brief dance to really give her an idea of what this dress would be like at the party. As they twirled, she caught herself in the mirror, and her eyes went wide in awe.

"It's like I'm wearing the northern lights," she gasped.

"See?" Roman let her go, letting her admire herself as he went to find the perfect pair of gloves to go with it. "You look dazzling. And just imagine how you'll with your hair perfectly curled. You're the queen, so let your hair down that night."

Glynda nodded, staying still as Roman added the remainder of the accessories. "It's perfect."

This moment right here, he thought. This is what makes the job worthwhile.

"Now." Glynda turned to face him, hands on her hips and a regal smirk adorning her face. "If your three pals are moving in, what happened with you and Mr. Grumps-a-lot last night?"

"Uh-"

"The queen requests an answer and to know if a restraining order is in need."

They stared at each other for a full minute before bursting into laughter. They both knew Roman wouldn't take it that far.

But even entertaining the idea made him feel a little better.

 

* * *

 

 

**_"Come on, Rubes. I said I was sorry."_ **

**_"You stay there until you think about what you did."_ **

Qrow chuckled and turned back to the corner. Tai was home with Ruby while Yang was at an appointment with Summer. After passing off the milk for cookies, he found himself face to face with a grumpy little Rose who was not happy about the new living arrangements.

And so, Qrow had been put in time out.

"I take it you and Qrow are close?" Junior chuckled from the sofa.

"He's my uncle," Ruby said, bringing him a plate of cookies. "And we talk about everything together. He always asks me for my o…o…" She looked to Qrow again. "What's the word again?"

"It's 'opinion'," Qrow answered. "I value your opinion."

"That's it." She set the cookies down and took a seat beside Junior. "He's that kind of guy." She pouted slightly. "Or he's supposed to be."

Junior chuckled and gave her a pat on the head. "I'm sure he means well. It's just James and Roman really need us right now. He wanted to help."

Qrow smiled, glancing over his shoulder to watch them. This was the first time they were properly meeting, and already Ruby seemed smitten with him. That was good. He didn't like bringing friends home that she didn't like.

He just wondered why he didn't bring him sooner.

"Well," Ruby sighed. "If it's to help Uncle James and Mr. Roman, I guess that's okay." She stuck out her tongue. "But he should have told me first. And I'm still not done being mad at Mr. Roman for stealing my rock candy."

"It was an accident," Qrow said.

"Hush! You're still in trouble."

Taiyang came out of the kitchen, drying his hands on his apron. "Alright, the cakes are in the oven, so now we wait." He lifted Ruby from her spot, sitting down and setting her on his knee. "Now Ruby, be nice. Mr. Roman said he was sorry. He didn't know."

Ruby hugged him tightly. "But I made them for you and your emotion doctor. He should have asked."

"I know, sweetie. But he did apologize, and he even bought you an apology present, remember? That candy making kit so you can make more?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to forgive him. I still need time." She smiled. "That's what you and mama told me about apologies. And that they can't be bought too."

Taiyang held back a laugh. "Fair point. Not the context, but fair point."

Ruby tilted her head. "I don't get it."

Junior raised his hand, waiting until Ruby nodded for him to respond. "I think what your parents mean is, if someone does something to intentionally hurt you, or hurt you so bad that it still hurts for a long, long time after. Like stealing your toys and selling them, or stealing your lunch money, or bullying you because of your size, even after you grow bigger or slim down. Things like that. Not things like Roman eating some candy he didn't know he wasn't supposed to have."

"…I think I get it," she conceded. "But he still should have asked."

"That's true. And I'm sure he took that lesson to heart. He always asks when I'm making things."

"He does?"

"He does. Like last week when he visited, I made cupcakes, and he asked if he could have one."

"Hm…"

Qrow couldn't seem to take his eyes off them. It was so natural. Junior had Ruby hooked on his every word. That was a relief. He wanted all his friends to get along with his nieces, and between the two, Ruby was the more picky on who was a good fit for their weird little family. A very opinionated, but unusually wise, five year old with a fierce Mario Kart skill.

_That's right. Gotta make sure Junior's a Double Dash fan._

"I guess you're right," she finally relented. She looked over at the corner, her silver eyes giving off a sad puppy dog look. "You can come out of the corner now Uncle Qrow. I forgive you. And can I borrow your phone to tell Mr. Roman we're cool?"

"Sure thing, short-stack." Qrow got up from the corner and pulled out his phone, dialing the number and handing it off to Ruby.

"Thank you." She jumped from Taiyang's lap and hurried back to the kitchen. "Living rooms aren't for phone calls."

Junior watched her run off, his eyes soft and nostalgic. "Reminds me of my little girls."

Tai smiled, nodding contently. "They grow up so fast, huh?"

"That they do."

"They sure do," Qrow agreed. "So Tai…I take it Ruby asked if I could go in time out?"

_"Oooooh_ yeah," he laughed. "She was mad. Thought you were going to move in with us when we moved to the big house."

He shrugged. "That's a possibility, but I needed someplace to stay until then."

"I get that but…"

"…but?"

Tai's eyes focused on the cookies, his face crestfallen and hidden beneath his bangs. "Why didn't you tell us things got that bad? You know we're here for you, right? Why didn't you say something?"

Qrow sighed, throwing an arm around his shoulders and giving him a squeeze. "Because I didn't want you to worry. Between the move and the doctors and stuff, I just…wanted to give you one less thing to be stressed over." He lightly ran his fingers through the golden curls of Tai's hair, feeling him lean into the touch. "And besides, things are already looking up. I have a place to stay and it's a place with people you know. I have a new job, and another one lined up. Things are getting better, I promise."

"Yeah, but…"

Before Qrow could say anything, Junior reached out, gently taking Tai's hand in his. It was rather out of the blue, considering it was Junior of all people.

"I promise," Junior assured. "I'll take good care of the little dunce-bucket for you."

"Hey!" Qrow squawked.

Tai looked at Junior, his lilac eye growing a little more fiery. "Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay," he said, giving Junior's hand a squeeze. "But only if you're up for helping me decorate the cakes."

"I'd love to."

Qrow nudged Tai in the side. "Hei here's in a cooking class too. And it'll be his place I'm working at once it reopens."

"Great!" Tai was starting to get excited. "Maybe we can get together and cook sometime! If you ever need a tutor, you can call me."

"I'd like that," Junior said, throwing Qrow a 'thank you' nod.

Ruby came running back in, handing Qrow his phone and pointing back to the corner. "You didn't tell me Mr. Roman was a fairy godmother. Back to the corner."

"You both are cool?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah, he's gonna give me a makeover for the school's Halloween party. But you didn't tell me he was a fairy godmother so you're back in the corner. Time-out."

Qrow chuckled and went back to time-out, letting the others go back to work on the cakes.

If it meant Ruby got to approve his new roomies, it was worth it.


End file.
